Liquid crystal display technologies are widely used in TV, a mobile phone, public information display, or the like. The liquid crystal display mainly includes a twist nematic (TN) mode, a vertical-aligned (VA) mode, and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode. A vertical-aligned liquid crystal display has a high contrast, and may realize an 8-domain liquid crystal alignment in one pixel, thereby obtaining a wide viewing angle. Therefore, the vertical-aligned mode has wide application in a large-screen liquid crystal television. Currently, the 8-domain liquid crystal alignment is usually realized in a charge sharing manner. As for one pixel, two adjacent gate lines are required to implement the charge sharing manner. Consequently, the array substrate has a relatively complicated wiring structure, and an aperture ratio of the pixel is decreased.